1. Field
The invention herein relates to a display apparatus including a narrow bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, liquid crystal display apparatuses generally include a display panel including a plurality of pixels for generating an image, and a backlight unit for providing light to the display panel. The pixels of the display panel display the image by adjusting transmissivity of the light provided from the backlight unit.
Display apparatuses may include a top chassis for covering a non-display region of a display panel, and a bottom chassis for accommodating a backlight unit and other elements in order to couple the display panel to the backlight unit.